Dart
'Appearance' Height: '''4"5ft '''Build: '''Toned and solid '''Main color: '''Red '''Markings: '''Black gradient on his dreads '''Skin color: '''Dark Cream '''Eye style and color: '''Diamond shaped, Amethyst irises. Has 1 cybernetic eye with a red iris '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Long and unstyled dreads, with three large black bangs side swept over his natural eye '''Other noticeable features: Cybernetic arm: Currently a standard model, his arm was ripped off in a recent event by Talon. Picture still needs updating Overall clothing style: Simple and efficient. Usualy wears leather due to its protective properties. A black leather vest and black boots. Ring of leather around each index finger to prevent bruising or strain when having to pull a trigger repeatedly. 'Personality' Likes *Down time *Naps *Shooting things (though he's loathe to admit it) *Fia (quite a bit) *Family Dislikes * Being constantly compared to his parents *Violent conflict *Some of the legions systems *Bitter flavors *Perverts (he's a gentleman -killed-) Fav drink: Orange Soda Fav food: Fishfingers Personality: Dart is a mix of his parents really though he differs with them at some points. He's inherited much of their marksman abilities but lacks their more tactical mind. He makes up for that though by being of a milder and calmer disposition then his parents and having a desire to avoid war and armed conflict. This doesn't mean that he isn't grouchy though and can be a real dick at times Dart was raised on the believes that echidna's are superior to everyone else and that family always comes first and both these believes are deeply ingrained. However that did not stop his soultouch from picking a tiger and as a result Dart has to deal with conflicting morals on a daily basis. While he doesn't have the tactical mind his parents and sister have he is very instinctive and can usualy tell when to hit the deck or how to position troops. Where as he fails at planning ahead, he's great at improvising in a pinch. His career isn't much helped due to the fact that he's a bit of a lazy bugger and like his father has a bit of a selfish streak. But he has a good heart and while he tries to wave things off he really is a bit of a hero at heart. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *High precision *Due to his size is quite strong and not easily phased by physical attacks Weaknesses: *Bright flashes of light temporarily short out vision in his cybernetic eye *He's rather slow and not great at dodging 'History' *First born to Kiara-ne and Bullet *Raised on high expectations and in his parents shadows *Showed talent as a marksman *Wanted to become a diplomat *Was selected for markman specilisation during the aptitude test *A bit bitter about the aptitude system *Met Fia *Yay murderdeath plot *Got mauled to near Death by Talon *Had his ripped off arm replaced by a standard cybernetic model *Numbers arrive *Has his mind controlled and manipulated into fits of anger and trying to actively cause harm to Fia to break his soultouch *Whilst upset over that and at a complete loss allows Ten to comfort him, resulting into Ten getting pregnant *Number is revealed to have controlled him *Five is killed by number while he and fia patch up *Helps form the family pack with the numbers and their partners *Number is shot *A lot of missing legionaires return *Fia has her litter 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' * Wants to be a diplomat *Calls Viki-ne; 'Freckles' *Is actualy quite shy around girls he likes/crushes on. Soultouch seems to have solved that problem with fia though Category:Lady-Tragedy's Characters